


you wanna be on top

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up in a different bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanna be on top

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrhrhrhhrhr  
> kink meme request

Will wakes up.

His mind hummed violently at him before he opened his eyes. He choked on the scent of blood. Will Graham is neither man nor monster as he sticks his needles into his eyes; the pain, the awful pain, god. 

The smell.

Will wakes up.

His tongue was an eel, gutted and swollen on the stench of gore. He thought he could hear dogs faintly in the distance. Will is the product of repugnant digestion of the soul. It smells so, so badly here. It smells so bad. He won’t open his eyes.

Will wakes up.

His shape is molded with clay and blood clots. Will is a fungus. Will is the shit at the bottom of your shoes, sliming downwards by the pressure of gravity, gluttonous and grey, cracked and mangled he slimes downwards, downwards.

Will Graham wakes up to the most horrible sight he had ever seen.

He wakes to find himself at the throne of hell and an ocean of blood. It was an ocean, an ocean so vast it penetrated and mutilated the walls, it set him on fire and it burned him alive. Visceral red was pulling him down, down into the bed, down into the sea of vomit and shit and organs.

Will could not tell if the shredded organs were his or someone else’s. He was in a daze. Reality has fractured and he was slipping past the seams. Vermilion Red

A decapitated head catches his attention. He is vaguely aware of the sensation of something spilling. His vision rips like old film, so that’s what it was. A dog. Oh, he thought mildly. Oh. Ok.

The sheets are shining with gore. Will Graham is prepared to die.

Suddenly, the front door opens and in walks Hannibal. He raises his arms brightly. “Hey girls, welcome to the first season of Hannibal’s Next Top Model, are you all excited to be here?”

**Author's Note:**

> darndangashes.tumblr.com


End file.
